memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Flint
Mr. Flint was an immortal human, born as Akharin, during Earth's 4th Millennium BCE in Mesopotamia, Earth. After realizing his fate of immortality, he continued his life through many aliases, sometimes playing a role in human history. Some of his identities were Methuselah, Solomon, Alexander the Great, Lazarus, Merlin, Leonardo da Vinci, Johannes Brahms and Abramson. He also met people like Moses, Socrates and Galileo, and witnessed the bubonic plague spreading over Europe in the 1340s, killing nearly half the European population at the time. He was married hundreds of times, and had to watch his beloved ones grow old and die over and over again. Flint gathered a large collection of original artworks from his many lives -- some of them his own creation. Among it were a Shakespeare first folio, a Gutenberg Bible, the creation litographs by Taranullus of Centauri VII, several of his own original da Vinci works, some paintings of Reginald Pollack and some of the painter Sten from Marcus II. In 2239, under the assumed name of Mr. Brack, he bought the uninhabited planet Holberg 917G in the Omega system. He there designed the female android Rayna Kapec, to become his eternal partner. In 2269 the Federation starship [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]], its crew plagued by Rigelian fever and in dire need for ryetalyn to cure the disease, visited Holberg 917G because it had rich natural deposits of the antidote. It was during that occasion that Akharin made himself known as Flint. Hoping to stir emotions in Rayna, he deliberately introduced her to Kirk whom she fell in love with and, unable to bear hurting Flint, she died. Also during this visit, Spock deduced from a number of clues, like the presence of a recent but original Brahms manuscript and recent da Vinci paintings, that Flint had in fact to be immortal. However, it was also discovered that he was finally dying because his immortality had been induced by unknown Earth influences, not present at Holberg 917G. Flint stated that he would devote the remaining portion of his life to the improvement of the human condition. ( ) Background Flint was played by actor James Daly. He is featured as a supporting character in the non-canon novel Federation, where his primary guise as a billionaire industrialist seems to have already begun devoting himself to the betterment of the human condition. The crew of the ''Enterprise''-D also had an encounter with Flint in the non-canon novel Immortal Coil. Episode writer Jerome Bixby has said that he chose the name Flint because the character was born in the Stone Age. In the Voyager episode "Concerning Flight", Janeway comments that Kirk claimed to have met Leonardo da Vinci. This implies that he broke his promise to Flint to not reveal his identity.'' Chronology *3834 BCE: Born as Akharin. *'Dates unknown': ** Lives as Methuselah. ** Knows Moses. *973 - 933 BCE: Lives as King Solomon. *Late 5th century BCE: Knows Socrates. *356 - 323 BCE: Lives as Alexander the Great. *Early 1st century CE: Lives as Lazarus. *Mid-6th century CE: Lives as Merlin. *1334 CE: Lives in Constantinople, where he views the horrors of the bubonic plague. *1452 - 1519 CE: Lives as Leonardo da Vinci. *c. 1455 CE: Acquires a Gutenberg Bible. *c. 1623 CE: Acquires a Shakespeare first folio. *1833 - 1897: Lives as Johannes Brahms. *Late 1900s: Acquires a work of art produced by Reginald Pollack *2100s: Lives as Abramson. *2200s: ** Lives as Mr. Brack. *** 2239: Purchases the uninhabited planet Holberg 917G. ** Lives as Mr. Flint. *** 2269: Discovered by the crew of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]]. de:Flint Category:Humans Category:Artists Category:Aliases